


The Christmases Of Hamish Watson-Holmes

by LauramourFromOz



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - Ian Fleming, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Advent Calendar, Christmas, M/M, Q is a Holmes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-02-27 13:53:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 3,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2695433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauramourFromOz/pseuds/LauramourFromOz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 2014 Advent Calandar: The Watson-Holmes household gained a new member, a small Boy. These are his Christmases.</p><p>Check out my Facebook page: https://www.facebook.com/LaurAmourFromOz</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Monday 1st of December: Age Three

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided that I'd jump on the Advent Calandar bandwagon. Just forewarning, I may not manage to post at the same time every day because December through Febuary is the bissuest time at work (living in a beachside holiday town in Australia) but I'll do my best to get a chapter up every day but I apologise in advance if I can't.

Hamish Watson-Holmes had not always been called that. He had, for the better part of the first three years of his life, been called Hamish Jones. The Watson Holmes household had come into its third member through a case, and really it was never going to happen any other way.

His first Christmas as Hamish Watson-Holmes came very near his fourth birthday, witch fell in the following February. He, John, and Sherlock had fallen into a routine their first Christmas together, or, as much routine as a household could have when two thirds of it are made of the worlds only consulting detective and his sidekick turned lover. He was ever really going to have any semblance of a normal life.

His first Christmas with the Watson-Holmes-Lestrade clan was a relatively uneventful one. It had begun very early in the morning with a large number of presents and a substantial amount of food that aught not be eaten for breakfast. Mycroft and Greg had let themselves into the flat almost exactly as John and Sherlock were about two presents from running out of presents for the little boy. They had in fact been waiting at the top of the stairs for some time. They were joined later in the morning by the youngest of the Holmes brothers, Maximilian. He was a very young man, not as tall as his elder brothers but still considerably more so than John. Hamish liked his Uncle Max, though they had only ever met once and it had been for a case. Hamish was the only one allowed to address Maximilian as Max, to everyone else he was either Maximilian or Q.

  
Lunch was a far less formal affair than one would expect from people with first names like Mycroft, Sherlock, and Maximilian.


	2. Tuesday 2nd Of December: Age Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I made the second day. If I keep this up we might just make it through to Christmas Day. Brought Bond in this chapter. He'll be in most (if not all) the chapters from now on.
> 
> I think I may have forgotten to mention that this all happens a couple of years in the future (this chapter is about five years from now).

The second Christmas Hamish Watson-Holmes had under that name was much the same as the first. John and Sherlock had found themselves with a run of cases in the lead up and so less of a fuss had been made. It impressed John greatly though when Sherlock had turned a case (at least a Seven) away mid-morning telling the client that it was Christmas and to return the following day.

Their gathering that lunchtime, heald at Mycroft's house, consisted of Sherlock's two brothers as well as John, Lestrade, and Maximilian's partner. James Bond, Sherlock had deduced rapid fire that he worked for MI5 as a '00' agent, he had been seeing Maximilian for nine and a half months and a myriad of other things. Bond had discidedly he liked Sherlock. Mycroft had muttered something about Sherlock attracting a certain type of person.  Everyone in the room pretended no to know what he meant. Bond had perchance served with John in a joint operation some years previous while they had been in the Navy and Army respectively.

The Watson-Holmes-Lestrade clan had strange dinner conversation. Classified Had no meaning as the majority of the gathering did almost nothing that wasn't classified to some degree. Dinner conversation was made much easier by the fact that they all had security clearance, as Maximilian, Mycroft and Bond were Q, The British Government, and 007. Sherlock was Sherlock and told John, and to a lesser degree Lestrad, everything regardless of it's being classified or not. There were rules about discussing certain things at dinner. Corpses and assassinations for example. There was also a rule about ongoing missions nd investigations And mobile phones.

In the five years since the three brothers had been meeting for Christmas dinner they had never mentioned it to their parents. They tended to forget Maximilian's existance and assumed their elder sons were too busy for things like Christmas dinners. John and Lestrade hd been putting pressure on their respective Holmes brother but they had thus far proved immovable on the subject.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And another thing. I do take requests (provisionally) so drop me a line if there's something you want to see and I'll try and work it in.
> 
> (And yes it will be less exposition by the end of the week).


	3. Wednesday 3rd of December: Age Five

The next year saw the addition of two more people to their gathering, at Maximilian’s apartment.  Susan Ivanova also worked for MI6 and for the first twelve years of her life she had lived in Russia before immigrating to England, nobody was quite sure of the reason for this. Her wife, Jayne Eastick had been born and raised in Australia and had begun her career in the Royal Australian Air Force. She, like James and Susan, was a ‘00’ agent.

They were currently between courses and Hamish was sat between Jayne and Susan discussing something dubiously appropriate.

It had occurred to John on more than one occasion that their gathering was probably the most dangerous table in the world, certainly in Britain. Three licences to kill, one extraordinary hacker, with the backing of Her Majesty's Secret Service, the British Government and Sherlock Holmes. John and Greg, the lowly Army Doctor and Detective Inspector, often felt rather insignificant when compared to the rest of the group. After years of marriage to The Great Sherlock and Mycroft Holmes respectively, they were used to this so it hardly bothered them.

Jayne and Susan had come to the group through James. Neither woman had family of their own to speak of.


	4. Thursday 4th of December: Age Six

The following year was just Maximilian and Hamish. The Watson-Holmes-Lestrade clan were rarely separated for Christmas. It had been bad luck all round. Lestrade, Sherlock, and John were tied up with a pressing case. Mycroft's presence had been requested at sensitive negotiations abroad that, unless he wanted to cause an international incedent, were unavoidable. James had been on an opp and was due home late that evening.

Neither were in a particular mood to celebrate Christmas that year. To Hamish it felt wrong to have so few people around on Christmas Day. Maximilian, as he always was when James was in the  feild, ws woried about James.

Their day was spent like any other. They ordered pizza for lunch... and dinner (but they were not telling John that).

James arrived home a bit after eight and they exchanged gifts.

Hamish stayed another three days while Sherlock wrapped up the case.


	5. Friday 5th of December: Age Seven

Hamish’s next Christmas as a Watson-Holmes saw the return of everyone who had been absent from the last. There was also an addition. Gabrielle Holmes-Lestrade was six. She had also come to the family in atypical circumstances. James had found her, alone and half wild, three months previous while on a mission and she had imprinted on him. When she asked if she could come home with him he was loath to deny her and so various strings had been pulled and she had been taken in by Mycroft and Lestrade and James would take her for one day a week when he was not in the field.

Hamish and Gabrielle were seated either side of James who was telling them about his recent mission to Budapest noting, loudly enough for Maximilian to hear, that an exploding pen would have been useful.

Jayne and Susan had arrived late that year, Jayne having only returned from an assignment that morning. She had sweet talked her way out of medical with a bullet wound to the shoulder (she suspected he had been aiming for either her head or her heart, she wasn’t sure, the man had been a horrendous shot) and a couple of bruised ribs. She looked a little pale and her arm was in a sling but was otherwise fine. Susan was glad John was there when Jayne had busted a couple of her stitches and started bleeding again. She had regained some of her colour by this point and did not look as though she was about to pass out. John had redone the stitches with the field kit he always kept with him, particularly with this family. With Jayne’s permission Hamish and Gabrielle had watched.


	6. Saturday 6th of December: Age Eight

The next year James was on assignment, much to the displeasure of Hamish and Gabrielle. The mood of the occasion was far more subdued than usual. Maximilian was worried for James, as he always was when the other man was in the field. His brothers of course could read it from him like a book. The two children had taken it upon themselves to keep their Uncle Max from worrying too much, something James would thank them for later.

The two children sat either side of him talking tag team about school and friends as well as the snippets of cases that they had picked up. The two of them had become very close and it was almost as if they could read each other's minds. This closeness would in years to come lead to all manner of mischief.

Jayne and Susan were watching intently as two small children managed to occupy the immense mind of their Quartermaster. They considered it a privilege to see his outside work self. It was something that very few people ever got to see.


	7. Sunday 7th of December: Age Nine

Another year came and went and before too long they were all together for Christmas again. Susan had just returned from an assignment and so she was a little worse for wear. She really should have been in medical but she was, like James, a notoriously difficult patient and so was routinely allowed out under strict instructions to return if she got worse.

It had snowed just the right amount the night before and after lunch all but Susan and Mycroft had an epic snow battle of witch James, Jayne, Gabrielle and Hamish were declared the victors. It was decided from then on that only one 00 agent was allowed on each team in future.

When they returned inside they exchanged gifts by the fireplace as the sun went down as they always did. After that they sat around talking. Gabrielle eventually fell asleep in James’ lap. Hamish did the same a short while later against Maximillian. John had sometimes considered that his son being as close as he was to not one, but three 00 agents may not be altogether normal. Then he remembered that his parents were the only consulting detective in the world and his sidekick. Hamish was never going to have much semblance of a normal life.


	8. Monday 8th of November: Age Ten

The following year the weather was horrendous. They had planned to go out to see John’s sister Harry who lived in the countryside with her new girlfriend. The roads leading out of London had been closed so they had instead gone , as usual, to Mycroft and Lestrade’s house. It was quite large and Hamish and Gabrielle had spent many an hour finding all of it’s secret places together. There was only one secret place at 221B but in this house there were quite a few.

After lunch they had a pool tournament witch was eventually won by Lestrade. It had been discided that the previous year’s snowball fight would become a tradition, weather permitting. However weather had not permitted this year and the contest had been replaced by pool. They had exchanged gifts after that gathered by the fireplace.

Following the presents they were all gathered around talking. After a short while Gabrielle and Hamish, having not worn themselves out as they had done the previous year, left. Something witch escaped the notice of almost everyone present for some time.

They had left to scheme, witch was their favourite pastime. It was mostly harmless, unless of corse they happened to implement said schemes in witch case they were slightly less harmless.


	9. Tuesday 9th of December: Age Eleven

The following Christmas it was John who had been tied up with a case until the day before. There had been a peculiar virus going around. Only certain people, Sherlock included, were able to contract the disease. It was a strange one, its symptoms were unusual. It would be almost undetectable where it not for the fact that one of its first victims was Sherlock. The disease caused, among very few other equally obscure symptoms, in insatiable and immediate need to clean. John had thought it nice the first time Sherlock had cleaned the flat to within an inch of its life while he was at the surgery.

When he had done the same thing the next day John had thought it odd.

When it happened for a third time he had jokingly taken his temperature witch was slightly elevated.

John had spent over a week finding a cure. They had confirmed thirty cases in total.

It had only been a small gathering that year all three 00 agents were on assignment in different parts of the world. James, as usual, had Maximilian in his ear.


	10. Wednesday 10th of December: Age Twelve

The tenth Christmas of Hamish Watson-Holmes, as Hamish Watson-Holmes was a larger affair than usual. They wanted to mark the occasion without making too much of a fuss. In the end, they had settled for a toast at Christmas Dinner.

“Today marks ten Christmases with Hamish. Christmas is a time for family and you completed ours. You came to us in tragic circumstances, but it was never going to happen any other way for us. So, to Hamish who has given us ten years of some semblance of normalcy.”

Everyone drank to John's toast.

“I’d just like to say that when people ask me what my real name is I say it’s Hamish Watson-Holmes. I barely remember being Hamish Jones and I din’t remember his family. The only family I have ever known is this one. This mad and totally bizarre one, comprised of the worlds only consulting detective, an ex army doctor, The British Government, a detective, the Quartermaster of MI6, and three 00 agents.” Gabrielle, who was sitting next to him hit him in the arm. “And the half wild girl one of said 00 agents brought back from a mission. Just so we’re clear, most families aren't this interesting.”

They all drank again.

After lunch they resumed their tradition of Christmas Day epic snow battles. As there were no injuries this year, a rarity for this group, Mycroft could not weasel his way out. He was not happy about this, but he joined in nonetheless. John, Lestrade, Bond, Jayne, and Susan had been declared the victors. Subsequently they remembered the rule about splitting up the 00 agents and the battle was declared forfeit.


	11. Thursday 11th of December: Age Thirteen

The next Christmas was another quiet one. The only ones present were Mycroft, Gabrielle, and Hamish. James, Jayne, and Susan were all on field assignments while John, Sherlock, and Lestrade were all working a case and Maximilian was, as usual, in James’s ear.

It was an odd Christmas. Mycroft was still somewhat out of his depth without Lestrade around. That afternoon was somewhat awkward, even after over ten years of having one around Mycroft was not wholly comfortable around children.

After lunch Gabrielle and Hamish disappeared to their favourite secret place in the house. There was a false back wall in the walk in robe of Gabrielle’s bedroom. It lead to a small room witch had no other entrance, discounting a medium sized window witch they would not be able to squeeze through much longer. There were two living chairs in the room witch had stacks of books next to them. There was also a chess board in the room. This was a room that they had spent many an hour in over the years.

Mycroft preferred not to speculate on what transpired between his daughter and his nephew when they disappeared together like that. He had instead settled in his favourite chair by the fire and put it out of his mind with a good book.


	12. Friday 12th of December: Age Fourteen

The following year was another tense one. All three of the Holmes Brothers were absent that year. All three of them had up and left in the middle of the night without warning and leaving only a note in explanation for their sudden absence in the dead of night less than a week before Christmas.

* * *

John.

My brothers and I have been called away on an urgent matter. Please don’t follow us.

Sherlock.

* * *

Gregory.

My younger brothers require my assistance. Please don't follow us. We’ll be fine. Love you.

Mycroft.

* * *

James.

My brothers need adult supervision. Please don't follow is, and I mean that James, we’ll be fine. We’ll try to get back by Christmas but we may not make it. Love you.

Q.

* * *

John, Lestrade, and James did momentarily consider following anyway. They would not have been hard to track down, given their combined recourses. It had been unanimous however that they did not want to suffer the wrath of all three Holmes brothers.

By Christmas they had still not returned. John, Lestrade, James, Gabrielle, and Hamish were the only ones present at lunch. They were all worried and tense so it was a subdued affair.

The brothers returned very late that evening. John had not been impressed at having to patch them all up


	13. Saturday 13th of December: Age Fifteen

By the following year the antics of the previous year had been mostly forgiven. Sherlock and John had been called, a little more than a week before Christmas to Australia for a case. They had taken Hamish along as they were unlikely to return before Christmas so the decision had been made in advance to stay. They were joined, in the end, by James, who had just finished up an assignment in the area, as well a s Jayne and Susan who had been visiting Jayne's brother and his family for a while. They were all staying in the guest house of Jayne's family farm witch was a fair distance from the main house.

That Christmas was doubly weird. Fist, it was hot, although Jayne assured them that it was a mild summer. Secondly Gabrielle was absent, it was the first Christmas since she had come into their lives that the two of them had spent apart. He found it unsettling not to be sitting next to her at Christmas dinner.

Jayne's brother raised meet merinos and one of them had been the centrepiece of their dinner that year. Jayne had two young nephews, who had quickly idolised Hamish, and a niece who was twelve and looked eerily like Jayne.

By sundown Hamish found himself leaning on a fence outside with James, talking about nothing. The landscape was alien and he could see more stars than he had ever seen in his life.


	14. Sunday 14th of December: Age Sixteen

The year Hamish was sixteen Christmas was all of them again. It was nothing overly special, all the 00 agents had recently returned from various assignments and they all had sufficient injuries for John to be keeping one eye on them.

It was a somewhat subdued gathering due to both the slightly battered state of Susan, Jayne, and James as well as a case that Sherlock, John, and Lestrade had recently closed witch had caused some friction between the three of them.

Hamish and Gabrielle had left quite late in the afternoon having agreed to meet with several friends. It had been a hard sell but it was the last time they were going to see two of them, a brother and sister, for some time.

They returned to a much less tense mood. It had unraveled at some point while the were gone but nobody quite knew how it had happened.


	15. Monday 15th December: Age Seventeen

The following year they had again achieved a state of relative normalcy. There were no more than minor injuries witch was quite a feat considering the professions at the table. The day was wet witch precluded their annual snow battle. There was however a less popular, though no less vigorous, mud fight. It was only Jayne, Susan, Hamish, Gabrielle, and James involved. No victor had been declared.

When they eventually came back inside they were met with disapproving looks, mainly from Mycroft.

They then gathered around the fireplace for the exchange of gifts. The evening was spent, as it always was, in conversation by the fire. At some point Gabrielle and Hamish had slunk to the room beyond Gabrielle’s wardrobe. It had become somewhat of a tradition for the two of them. It was no longer a secret place, as much as it ever was. James, Susan, or Jayne and sometimes even Maximillian would occasionally join them.


	16. Tuesday 16th of December: Age Eighteen

The next year there were exactly none of them at Christmas. Late the previous evening there had been hostages taken. Mycroft, much to his annoyance, had been one of them. Lestrade had insisted on being directly outside the entire time, everyone else was occupied with the situation aside from James, Susan, and Jayne who were all on assignment.

Hamish and Gabrielle had spent the day alone together at 221B.

The situation had been resolved very late in the afternoon and they had sat down to a belated dinner in 221B. They did not stay very long as it had been a long day, which was an understatement.

The media had dubbed it a Christmas miracle that nobody had been hurt.


	17. Wednesday 17th of December: Age Ninteen

The following year Hamish had started at Medical School and Gabrielle was about to start a music degree. She had, under Sherlock’s tutelage become an excellent violinist. He teachers were often frustrated that she had surpassed them, or was very near to it. Hamish had been taught the piano by Maximillian who, like Sherlock, was a concert grade musician. Hamish, though not as proficient as Gabrielle was an excellent musician and the dexterity he had gained befitted him greatly as a student of medicine.

There was not, nor had there ever been, a piano at 221B. He had kept a keyboard for practice in recent years but it was more common for him to use the family heirloom that was kept in Maximillian’s apartment for which he had a key. It was there that Christmas was held this year.

Very late in the afternoon Hamish and Gabrielle had been coerced into playing Christmas carols together. They had nothing against playing together or Christmas carols but it had been some time since Hamish had played in front of anyone but Gabrielle, Max, or Bond.


End file.
